Una noche de confesiones y amor
by meryinustar
Summary: Todo acabó, Kagome piensa que Inuyasha no la ama y decide regresar a su época pero ocurre algo que hace que cambie de opinión. Entren y lean, fanfic corregido.


Hola.

Aquí les traigo un one- shot sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, espero les guste.

Nota: InuYasha no me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora.**

_-Pensamientos_–

**Una noche de confesiones y amor**

Era de noche y la batalla contra Naraku fue muy dura, Kikio y Kohaku murieron en la batalla y nuestros amigos se encontraban recuperándose en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, claro que nuestro hanyou estaba muy triste y esto le dolía a Kagome pero no podía hacer nada más que observarlo. Todo había acabado y era una noche hermosa a pesar de la tristeza de algunas personas en ese momento todo estaba tranquilo hasta que...

PLAFF!

-Pero Sanguito... ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡Eso le pasa por ser un monje pervertido!

-Pero Sanguito tú sabes que mi mano tiene vida.

-A la próxima, ¡La mato!

-Tonto. –**Murmuró Shippo al observar la escena.**

-_InuYasha... hasta cuándo vas a estar así, me duele verte sufrir, cuánto daría porque me amaras a mí... _–**Pensaba Kagome con tristeza al observarlo sentado en la rama de un árbol acongojado y pensativo.**

Inuyasha estaba pensando sobre lo que haría ahora que la perla estaba completa.

-N_o sé que voy hacer, la perla está completa y kikio murió... me duele mucho pero me dí cuenta que Kagome es a la que amo... no puedo dejar que se vaya, tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella, quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre... _–**ve que todos se quedan dormidos.** -Será mejor que mañana se lo diga... -**Se queda dormido.**

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían acabado de desayunar y pensaban en qué iban hacer ahora que la batalla con Naraku acabó y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, se irá a su época? –**Preguntó Miroku.**

-Bueno... es muy probable... ya que completamos la perla y... ya no hay nada que me ate aquí. -**Mirando a Inuyasha de reojo.**

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa! No quiero que te vayas Kagome! –**Shippo empezó a llorar viendo que su "Mamá" se iba para nunca más regresar.**

-Yo tampoco quisiera que te vayas, pero entiendo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Yo no quisiera irme Sango, pero no puedo quedarme tengo que rehacer mi vida.

-Voy a dar un paseo. –**Dijo Inuyasha muy molesto y afligido desapareciendo en la espesura de la noche.**

-Me pregunto, ¿A donde irá? –**Se cuestionó Miroku al ver la reacción de su compañero.**

-¡Ese perro tonto! No sabe cuánto hace sufrir a Kagome.

-Tranquilo Shippo, él está muy afectado por la muerte de kikio.

-Sí, pero...

-No te preocupes, ya volverá.

-¿Cuándo piensas irte Kagome? –**Preguntó Sango.**

-Cuando le hallamos pedido el deseo a la perla, me supongo.

-¿Qué le vamos a pedir a la perla?

-Aún no lo sé monje Miroku.

-Debemos de pensar muy bien qué es lo que vamos a pedir.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció e Inuyasha no se apareció durante todo el día, cosa que entristecía más a Kagome.

-Me preocupa InuYasha, no ha venido en todo el día ni siquiera para comer.

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome, estoy seguro que está bien sólo necesita tiempo para pensar y asimilar los últimos hechos.

-Eso espero.

-Chicos, será mejor que descansemos, ya es muy tarde y mañana será un día muy largo. –**Sugirió Sango.**

-Sí, ya tengo mucho sueño. –**Dijo Shippo bostezando luego de esto todos se acomodan para dormir.**

Dos horas más tarde, todos estaban dormidos menos Kagome que estaba muy preocupada por Inuyasha, así que se levanta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los demás y se interna en el bosque. Así camina durante un rato hasta que InuYasha aparece delante de ella.

-Kagome, que haces a estas horas en el bosque y sola.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, no te apareciste toda la tarde ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Kagome, quiero enseñarte algo... ven. –**Le dijo mirándola y habándole con ternura.**

–_Esa... mirada... me encantó, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que me querrá enseñar? Acaso... no, no lo creo, él amaba mucho a Kikio... _–**Sorprendida por la mirada y el tono de voz que usó, se sube a su espalda y se van saltando.**

Unos minutos después, llegan a un hermoso lago rodeado de flores donde se podían apreciar la Luna y las estrellas desde ahí, también habían muchas luciérnagas alrededor dándole un toque romántico al lugar.

-InuYasha... ¡Esto es hermoso!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado quiero que recuerdes este lugar y momento para siempre. –**Le dijo poniéndose delante de ella y abrazándola fuertemente pero a la vez con ternura.**

-InuYasha... –**Kagome se sonroja y lo mira a los ojos con todo el amor que siente por él.**

-Shhhhhhh... no hables, déjame a mí hablar.

-Inu... yasha… – _Se siente tan bien estar entre sus brazos..._

-Kagome, sé que no soy muy bueno para esto... pero... quiero decirte que te amo. –**Se sonroja.**

-Inuyasha yo…

-Te amo Kagome, quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre... no quiero que te vayas y me dejes sólo.

-InuYasha... yo también te amo, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, tener una familia contigo y ser feliz a tu lado. –**Le expresó Kagome con lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.**

InuYasha le sonríe y se acerca lentamente a sus labios... primero los rosa para luego besarla tiernamente siendo correspondido, pasa unos minutos y ellos seguían abrazados a la luz de la Luna siendo testigo de su gran amor.

-¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz!

-Y tú, la mujer más dichosa mi amado hanyou, te quiero como eres así seas Demonio, Hanyou o Humano… te quiero por como eres.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Kagome eres la persona más importante que tengo y no cambiaré. –**Luego de decir esto, se vuelven a Besar acomodándose en la rama de un árbol quedándose dormidos.**

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha y Kagome regresan a la aldea tomados de la mano, cuando entran a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se sorprenden ver a Sango y Miroku besándose.

-¡Valla! veo que el monje se salió con la suya después de todo. –**Al escuchar decir esto Sango y Miroku se separan.**

-¡InuYasha, nos seas impertinente!

-¡Feh!

-Bu- bueno es... que... –**Balbucea Sango muy sonrojada.**

-Les quiero informar que Sango y yo somos novios.

-¡Los felicito! –**Kagome gritó de alegría abrazándolos.**

-Gracias Kagome.

-Yo también quiero que sepan que Kagome y yo somos novios. –**Informó Inuyasha a sus amigos con las mejillas rojas.**

-¿Es cierto Kagome? –**Preguntó Sango muy sorprendida.**

-Sí.

-Pues... los felicito a los dos ya era hora de que estén juntos.

-¡Kagome! Que bueno que regresaste, me tenías preocupado. –**Exclamó Shippo entrando a la cabaña y saltando a los brazos de Kagome.**

-Lo siento Shippo, pero fui a tomar aire y me encontré con InuYasha.

-¡Perro tonto! No vuelvas a irte así, Kagome estuvo muy preocupada por ti.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste enano?! –**Inuyasha estaba a punto de pegarle a Shippo pero algo lo detiene.**

Kag: ¡InuYasha... OSUARI! (PLASS)

-¡Ka- Kagome!

-¿Qué piensan pedirle a la perla? –**Preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha.**

-Yo ya sé que pedirle. –**Dijo Kagome entusiasmada.**

Kagome cierra los ojos y le pide a la perla por medio de su mente, que todos logren ser felices para siempre y pueda pasar por el pozo. Luego de eso la perla desaparece y después de unos minutos, Kohaku aparece por la puerta y todos se ponen a celebrar su regreso y la unión de las dos parejas. También Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a la época de Kagome y les dijeron a sus padres todo lo que ocurrió quienes los felicitaron y les dieron sus bendiciones.

Un año después en la época del Sengoku, se ve a Inuyasha y Kagome con tres bebés en sus brazos mientras que Sango y Miroku, ya se habían casado y con tres meses de embarazo. Y así vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia lo he corregido ya que estaba muy mal redactado. Se aceptan críticas, felicitaciones y sugerencias. Gracias de antemano por su apoyo y sigan leyendo mis otras historias ya que también las corregiré para que sean mejores.


End file.
